Let's Draw!
by btamamura
Summary: It is now Caboose's turn to choose what everyone will do during their hours of peace. His choice? Drawing! Rated for language and anything else crass.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Red vs. Blue or the characters. They are the property of RoosterTeeth, etc._

**Notes: **_**This story follows **__Karaoke Party__**, and as you can guess, it's Caboose's activity choice! I really wanted to write a cute story like this, I get warm and fuzzy thinking of the teams sitting around and drawing pictures with crayons.**_

_**I tried capturing character personalities with their drawing choices, and since Cat Lady Wash is canon (thanks, RoosterTumblr)...well...**_

_**Anyway, this has a language warning, as it is Red vs. Blue, so coarse language comes up every so often.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this!**_

_**(Oh, and Happy Holidays to all of you~!)**_

Caboose was excited; it was finally next Friday. And that meant that it was Caboose's turn to choose the activity for both the Red and Blue teams to participate in. He'd been saying all week that his choice of activity was to have everyone draw pictures.

He crawled out from under his bed, a large box in between his hands. He'd found his supply of crayons and paper, which had been provided to keep him occupied during the most quiet of times.

He opened the lid and pulled out the three boxes of crayons. "This is enough for everyone to share, because that's what we should do." He set them back into the box.

"Caboose! What are you up to?" Wash called as he walked through the base. He hadn't seen the Blue rookie for most of the day, which gave him mixed feelings. It could mean that Caboose was getting into trouble.

He could hear some noise coming from the rookie's designated bedroom. "Caboose? Are you in there?"

"I'm here, Church!"

"Caboose, I'm Wash, remember?"

"Oh! Right, sorry, Agent Washingtub!"

He sighed and let it go. Caboose did get his name right at times. "It's almost time for the Red Team to come here, do you have everything?"

He stepped out of the room, box in hand. "Ready!"

"Good. Let's go."

Caboose stepped forward, humming happily to himself.

Behind his visor, Wash smiled to himself.

"Why the hell do we have to draw this time? You know what? I take it back; Donut's karaoke night was _not_ the worst thing we've done for these activities," Grif sighed.

"_**You only say that because you know I will do the best drawings**_," Lopez taunted. Not that it was very effective since nobody could understand him.

"I know I'm gonna do better drawings than you, Grif. After all, you suck at everything!" Sarge chortled.

"Sarge; first off, I don't suck at everything because I don't put in all of my effort. And second, your drawing skills aren't that much of a stretch to begin with."

"Simmons, I want you to put anything lethal into Grif's food and bedding!"

"Yes, Sir!" Simmons replied.

Tucker sat with them. "Honestly, you'd think Caboose would be the first of us here; he's the one who suggested this in the first place!"

Speak of the blue-armoured devil, he arrived waving happily, a box cradled in his other arm. "Hi, everyone! Sorry I'm late!"

"I finally found him," Wash added.

The two teams were seated around the large table. "Alright, Caboose, what are the conditions?"

"Conditions? You mean...I get to say what we can and can't do?"

"Of course. You chose this activity after all."

"Okay! Then, here is what we can do. Draw pictures with crayons. And what we can't do is draw anything rude or mean and not on the paper."

Everyone had a feeling he was talking about Tucker not being allowed to draw naked women, Donut not being allowed to draw naked men and Sarge not being allowed to draw a gruesome death for Grif.

"Okay! We can draw now!" He removed the lid from the box, and all of the soldiers were staring at the boxes of crayons and sheets of paper.

At first, the majority of the men there were asking _why the fuck do we have to do this again?_, but then they eventually got into it.

Tucker couldn't draw naked ladies. But, he could draw them in skimpy bikinis, there was nothing wrong about that. After all, they were still covered in certain areas.

Sarge drew his team wearing gold medals, while the Blue team stood nearby, all crying. Hey, he was able to draw victory for the Red team without drawing any corpses, so it was all well and good.

Donut's picture didn't have any men in it. But, the flowers were all very well colour-coordinated. It was his dream wallpaper for when he was finally able to settle down and live in his own house.

Grif just drew lines in different colours. He really couldn't be bothered putting in more effort than necessary.

Lopez drew himself larger than everyone else, and he was smiling. "_**Those puny humans and Simmons are all below me now!**_" he exclaimed happily.

"Sounds like you're having the time of your life, Lopez!" Sarge stated.

"_**Well, if I can't take you puny humans and Simmons down just yet, I can at least fantasise about it. And, this is still keeping with the idiot's rules.**_"

"Oh, you want to borrow this purple? Sure!" Donut handed the robot the purple crayon from the box he was sharing with Tucker.

"_**No, I do not want to use the purple crayon.**_"

Wash was drawing kittens of all sizes. He couldn't help it, he had a soft spot for felines, and it was one of the nicest things he could think of drawing. He was about to take the grey crayon, but noticed Caboose was already using it. "When you're finished with that, can I have it?"

"Okay! I'll be finished very soon." Caboose didn't look up from his drawing, he wanted to put everything he had into it.

It was soon time for everyone to finish and display what they had done. Sarge proudly held his up. "I call it **Victory for the Red Team**! Not bad, huh?"

"I love it, Sir!" Simmons replied.

"Why are we crying?" Tucker questioned.

"Because that's what happens. Winners are grinners and losers are crybabies," Sarge explained.

Caboose was smiling. "We all look very cute! And it's not a mean picture!"

"Umm, I'd think making us cry would count as mean," Tucker muttered.

"No, because we're not all bleedy and owied. So, it's okay."

Grif then held his up. "Here. I couldn't be fucked doing anything more."

"What a pretty rainbow!"

"Rainbow?"

"Yes! It's so pretty! I like it, Grif with two 'f's!"

"Again, Caboose, it's just one."

Simmons proudly held his up. "This is my tribute to Sarge."

Sarge was smiling proudly. "I have quite a good look in that one!"

Caboose nodded. "That looks really good, Simon!" He then frowned slightly behind his visor. "But, it's missing something...where is his pirate ship?"

Everyone chose to ignore that comment.

Lopez displayed his picture. "_**Compared to me, you are all puny. This proves it.**_"

Caboose cocked his head. "I didn't know you were really so tall, Lopez. But, we're not that small, are we?"

"_**Yes, you are. To me, you are.**_"

"Maybe you're right. The crayons do need to last longer."

"_**Why do I even bother?**_"

Donut displayed his with flair only he could pull off. "Ta-da~! What do you all think? This is what my wallpaper in my new home will be someday~!"

"That looks a little too girly...wait. That actually seems perfect," Grif commented.

"That's really pretty, Private Pop n Fresh!" Caboose exclaimed. "Can I smell them?"

"Um, these flowers won't smell very nice..." Donut responded, ignoring Caboose getting his surname wrong again.

Tucker held his up, a sly grin on his face. "Here we are! Some sexy ladies! Maybe next time, I'll give them removable bathing suits, huh?"

"They don't look all that sexy..." Simmons murmured.

"That's stupid, Tucker," Caboose simply commented.

_Oh sure, our enemies get praise but I'm the one who gets told my art is stupid? Yeah, well fuck you too!_

Wash was thankful for his visor hiding his features, otherwise everyone else would see he was blushing. "Here is a picture of some kittens I plan on putting on my wall."

"Wow, they're so cute!" Donut near-squealed.

"Yeah, they look rather lifelike!" Grif added.

"_**Ha, now I know your weakness. I shall use kittens against you when we face each other**_," Lopez commented.

"You think they look cute too, huh?" Donut asked the robot.

"_**Never mind.**_"

Caboose wanted to hug Wash's picture, but it seemed the former-Freelancer was very protective of it. Even with the visor, it was easy to see he was thinking _try it and die!_. "They are so cute, Wash! They make me feel all fuzzy!"

"Thanks. Now, what did you draw, Caboose?"

He smiled widely, feeling very proud of his artwork. "Here it is!"

Everyone gasped at what they saw. "Wait...is that...all of us?" Simmons questioned.

"Yep! And Sheila and Andy and Sister and Tex...and especially Church!"

"But, why does the picture say **My Fiends**?" Grif queried.

"No, silly, it says **My Friends**!"

"There's a letter missing...but who cares? If you know what it says, then that's all that matters," Wash commented.

On Caboose's drawing were people in different-coloured armour. He'd used bright yellow for Sister's, a darker yellow for Grif's, and bright pink for Donut's. Other than that, the colouring was correct, he'd even added the yellow stripes to Wash's armour.

Sarge chuckled at the picture of himself, noticing the pirate captain hat and a parrot on his shoulder.

Caboose continued smiling.

"Wow, even I'm on here?" Tucker whispered. _I take back the fuck you I thought earlier._

They tidied up and the Reds returned to their base. The Blues were settling in for their hours of rest. Caboose looked at the drawing he'd done of his friends and smiled gently. "Now, we're all together again," he whispered before he lay back, closed his eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
